


you’re the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep

by erodas



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trouble Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodas/pseuds/erodas
Summary: Colby has trouble sleeping, and he only wants one particular messy haired blonde by his side





	you’re the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep

Colby sighed, sitting up in bed once again. He glanced at his clock, the third time this hour, and groaned as he focused on the hand ticking towards three a.m.  
He stood up and walked out of his room, going towards the fridge to grab a water bottle. He chugged the water as he looked at his appearance in the mirror, rubbing a hand through his greasy blue hair. Second time this week, he hadn’t been able to sleep. The brunette walked over to the couch, sitting down with his head in his hands. He couldn’t get back to sleep, he needed someone beside him. A particular someone, how may be with their girlfriend. 

The brunette switched the tv on, flicking through random channels, trying to relax. Voices drifted through the apartment from the tv, which would usually lull him into a tired state, but now they irritated him. Colby sighed again, and picked up his phone from the table by the couch. He scrolled through instagram, chuckling at edits his fans made about him. He got distracted, and ended up on Sam’s page, smiling at his best friends posts, wondering if any of the captions were about him. He shook his head, telling himself that the captions were obviously about the man’s girlfriend. 

Colby put the phone down, pulling at his hair, trying to decide what to do. There was only one person who could get him asleep at times like this, who could calm him. That person would softly pull their fingers through his hair, and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, that would make the boy blush. But then, both men would wake up the next morning, and deny feelings. They would pretend to find it all okay, but was it really? 

The clock hand ticked towards four, which surprised Colby. He had spent an hour thinking about the same person, yet hadn’t acted on anything. He stood up, pulling on a hoodie, Sam’s latest merch to be exact, and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. He walked over to his door, grabbing a pair of spare keys, sighing before locking his door after himself. 

The man walked the short distance to his friend’s apartment, hoping he would be awake. He turned the key into the lock, and gently pushed the door, stepping into  
darkness. The only light came from the moon, shining through the balcony doors, and a soft light emitting from under the blondes door. Colby gently dropped his keys onto the kitchen counter before walking slowly over to the door. He rapped his knuckles against the door, and pushed it open. He peered in and smiled as he saw his friend curled up in his sheets, alone. 

“Colby...is that you?” Sam whispered, turning over before staring at the brunette with worry. 

“Yeah man..I-i couldn’t get to sleep...is it okay if-“ Colby was cut off by Sam pushing the covers back and pulling him into the bed. Their faces were extremely close, and Colby blushed violently as the blonde looked into his eyes. 

“Obviously, I’m always here for you colbs” Sam whispered softly, light blue eyes crinkling into a soft smile. “You’re wearing my hoddie...” he added, glancing at the brunette’s chest. 

“Mhm...it smells like you” Colby mumbled in reply, blushing once he realized what he had said. 

Sam leaned back into the bed, turning his head to look at the brunette. He glanced at the clock, and pulled Colby closer, before asking why the boy couldn’t sleep. Colby sighed, before looking up towards the ceiling. 

“I have...a lot on my mind” Colby replied, after thinking for a minute. Sam hummed in reply, before grabbing Colby’s hand, playing with his rings. “Same brother...I’m uh..I’m thinking of breaking up with Kat” he added. 

The brunette replayed the words in his head, before questioning his friend on the topic. “I don’t know what my feelings are for her...anymore. I can’t stop thinking about something and it’s..bothering me” the blonde whispered, turning to his side. Colby nodded, before yawning. The two men went quiet, sleep overtaking them. Sam flopped an arm around Colby’s waist, the other smiling at the action. An hour passed, and Colby saw Sam was asleep, his head curled up by the others neck. 

“If I fall in love with you, please don’t mind sammy” the brunette whispered into the quiet of the early morning. 

And if he woke up in the morning, with a note placed on the bed side table, saying “why would I mind, when I love you too?”, then Colby said nothing, but would appear even more in love with his best friend, in the next few videos.

**Author's Note:**

> i like this uwu, but ima still be self conscious about my writing lmao
> 
> i miss colby’s blue hair :((


End file.
